Kadeshi
The Kadeshi (also known as the Protectors of the Garden) were the feared inhabitants of the Garden of Kadeshi. Kadeshi were originally Hiigarans, during the Exile. When the Hiigaran convoy came to the Great Nebula, one of the ships broke off and stayed in Nebula, thus founding the Kadeshi race. The Kadeshi developed in isolation and later began to prey on ships passing through the Nebula. The Kadeshi called the Nebula the "Garden" and it eventually became the center of their religion . An important tenet of this religion is that any outsider ship coming into the Garden defiles it, and therefore, the intruding ship's crew has only two choices: to join the Kadeshi or be destroyed . So strong is their belief in their religion that they prefer to sacrifice themselves rather than allow anyone to leave their holy place. The Kadeshi built large needle-shaped motherships and developed hyperspace inhibitors to capture and prevent ships from leaving the nebula. They proved to be great warriors, and eventually even the Taiidan fear to came the Great Nebula. According to the Bentusi - no one returns . The Kushan first encountered the Kadeshi when the Kushan fleet burst into the Nebula while on their way to find their Homeworld. Unlike the Raiders and many other intruders, the Kushan fleet managed not only to repel attacking Kadeshi fighters, but also begun to strike at the Kadeshi Mothership, eventually forcing it to retreat . As the Kushan fleet moved deeper into the Nebula, the Kadeshi deployed two more Motherships for support and they trapped the Kushan Mothership in an inhibitor field while their motherships surrounded the invaders. Again, the Kadeshi offered the Kushan another chance to join them. In response, the Kadeshi sent most of their ships in massive waves and attacking from all directions with Kadeshi fighters supported by their powerful Multi-Beam Frigates. However, the Kushan fought back using their Multi-Gun Corvettes supported by Drone Frigates that proved to be a match against the fast, but lightly armored Swarmers. Eventually, the Kadeshi retreated to a wreckage of an ancient ship, possibly the very one that first brought them to the Nebula. The Kadeshi continued to fight desperately but were finally defeated by the Kushan . With the conclusion of the battle, it is assumed that the Kadeshi were rendered extinct due to the Kushan infiltration. Behind the Scenes *In the game itself the titles "Kadeshi" and "Protectors of the Garden" aren't used. *Many fans believe that the Kadeshi didn't go extinct after the battle with the Kushan fleet. Main arguments are that the Nebula was too big for the Kadeshi to be able to send a message about the Kushans and gather all the ships at the time the Kushan Mothership was in the Garden, and that the Kushans managed to reach 300,000,000 people on Kharak, so it's rather unlikely that Kadeshi population was only on these 3 Motherships; it would have been even more if they offered everyone the chance to join them. However, there is no trace of Kadeshi existence after the Homeworld War. Also take note that the Kadeshi always remain in the garden and won't leave it and no one had dared to go back there. *Kadesh is the name of an ancient city on Earth [}-0025http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kadesh] at which a tremendous battle between world superpowers (the Egyptian and Hittite empires) in the 13th century BC. Sources * Homeworld Category:Species